


Salty Shanty Shenanigans

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gods I hate that song, I blame Kim Rhodes, One Shot, She actually did it, TikTok, shanty singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Aah... the joys of raising young ones. You learn new words, get new hobbies. Jody likes it. She even gets into the whole Tik tok thing.What she doesn’t know, is that it gets a bit out of hand...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Salty Shanty Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kradarua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradarua/gifts).



> I. Blame. Kim. Rhodes. I do. Fully.  
> She just _had_ to be the epic fangirl and do the duet on the Supernatural shanty. And that triggered my Muse. Maybe I should blame Kradarua as well. They showed me the Tik tok... Yeah... I blame you a little as well, Cap. So I gift this to you.  
> I hope you enjoy!

As the surrogate mom of young girls, Jody tried to keep up with the trends, so she had several social media accounts. And if she was honest, she kind of liked it. The solitary drives got a little less boring with some of the songs from TikTok. Then one day she stumbled upon a lovely  [ sea shanty ](https://www.tiktok.com/@lauraleviosa/video/6918898133401439493) that had her smile. For the next week or so, that song was on her playlist and she sang the chorus along with gusto.

Claire came back after a werewolf hunt and smirked as she caught what tune Jody was whistling. “The Wellerman, huh?” Claire smirked, parring her fingers with a short hunting knife.

Jody blinked, then grinned. “No, just the tune. The lyrics are way better. C’mere, I’ll show you.” Curious, Claire put her knife on the table, got up and tilted her head at the phone Jody was holding up. 

Jody unplugged her earbuds and the song rang out into the kitchen. Stirring in her pot of stew, Jody chanted the chorus along like she used to do in the car, Claire’s presence forgotten for a moment. 

“Dude!! You should duet that, Jody! Seriously! It sounded amazing!” Claire’s enthusiastic outburst had Jody blush furiously and duck her head. 

“No.. I-I couldn’t… I mean… really?” 

Claire ignored her unease and nodded. “Definitely think about it, okay?” she prompted, and went on to ask whether Patience and Alex were going to be there. Jody took back her phone and answered that they were, hence the stew. With her signature quirky smirk, Claire settled back down at the table and got her own phone out. 

Jody smiled warmly at her and put her music back on. Soon she was so caught up in her task, that she didn’t notice she was once again singing along. At the table, Claire smirked at her and when the other girls came in she put a finger to her lips. Alex and Patience blinked, looked at Jody and shared a secret smile with Claire.  
  


**Four days later**

Charlie was happily nerding out… Ehm hunting… with Donna, when the latter got a message from Claire, with a TikTok link. Charlie all but saw the question marks pop up around Donna’s head. “Charlie, what do you make of this?” Donna asked and showed her  [ the video. ](https://www.tiktok.com/@kimrhodes4real/video/6938933462560722181)

Charlie giggled as the cute girl in plaid, wearing a very, very familiar pendant on a leather cord, began to sing. She wondered what Jody was going to do, when the grey haired sheriff suddenly chanted along to the chorus, her voice clear and rich. When the video was done, Charlie read Claire’s accompanying message and turned to Donna. “Merlin’s pants! Donna… we should totally do this!” 

**One week later**

“AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!”

Sam, dressed in fed-suit, shot his irate brother an exasperated bitchface. “Dean! What?”

Dean slid his laptop across the table and waved irritably at it. “That. Is there something eldritch or witchy about that… that…  _ that thing?”  _ Sam clicked the play button on the screen and just as quickly shut it off again. Cas tilted his head at the brothers and blinked.

“Something eldritch or witchy about a sea shanty?” he asked in wonder. “There is no power in these words. It is just very catchy and popular with the youth on that video sharing app. I think Claire and some of our friends did one of those too. Let me pull it up.” 

Cas pulled the laptop towards him and tapped away. The TikTok video that appeared showed a lot of shared screens. To Dean’s dismay he recognised every person except one. He saw Claire, Alex, Patience, Donna, Charlie, Garth, Jesse and César and even Bobby. The young girl in plaid didn’t really stand out, except that he didn’t know her. But was that…? Dean squinted at the tiny image and cussed. The kid was wearing a replica of his old amulet. Trepidation ran up his spine.

Cas clicked the play button and that annoying beat started up, as Dean feared, by the unknown girl. As she started singing, Dean’s jaw dropped. The girl was singing about  _ them. _ About him and Sam. Jody seemed to be driving, and smiled slightly as the girl sang. Then, just as Dean wanted to share an embarrassed smile with his brother, the chorus came in and each and every one of their friends chanted along. 

Dean couldn’t help it. He gaped. It didn’t even sound terrible. It actually sounded… good. He turned his gobsmacked face to Sam, who looked equally stumped. “Is that… is that…  _ Bobby?!”  _

Dean scowled. The video had ended, thank the Gods of Pie, and he was both impressed and annoyed. “Yeah. And Jody, and… and… well, basically all our friends! What the Hell?” 

Cas tilted his head at the screen. “It is catchy. Maybe I will ask Claire how to do this.” It earned him two shocked glares.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Yell at me in the comments. I deserve it.


End file.
